starwarsresistancefandomcom-20200214-history
No Place Safe
"No Place Safe" is the sixteenth episode of the second season of Star Wars Resistance. It is the thirty-seventh episode of the series overall. It was released in tandem with "The New World" on January 12, 2020 on Disney XD and DisneyNOW. Premise Credits Cast Starring * Christopher Sean as Kazuda Xiono * Josh Brener as Neeku Vozo * Scott Lawrence as Jarek Yeager * Suzie McGrath as Tam Ryvora * R1-J5 a.k.a. "Bucket" as Himself * Christine Dunford as Lt. Galek * Dave Filoni as Bo Keevil * Daveed Diggs as Norath Kev * Dee Bradley Baker as Grevel / TIE Bomber Pilot * Donald Faison as Hype Fazon * Elijah Wood as Jace Rucklin * Fred Tatasciore as Bolza Grool * Jason Hightower as Captain Doza * Jonathan Lipow as Aeosians / First Order Officer * Liam McIntyre as Commander Pyre * Lucy Lawless as Aeosian Queen * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as 4D-M1N * Myrna Velasco as Torra Doza * Nazneen Contractor as Synara San * Stephen Stanton as Griff Halloran * Sumalee Montano as Agent Tierny Crew Created by * Dave Filoni Based on STAR WARS created by * George Lucas Developed by * Dave Filoni * Kiri Hart * Carrie Beck Executive Produced by * Brandon Auman * Athena Yvette Portillo * Justin Ridge Executive Producer * Dave Filoni Supervising Director * Justin Ridge Directed by * Brad Rau Written by * Gavin Hignight Additional Writing by * Kiri Hart Story Consultant * Steven Melching Star Wars Resistance Theme & Score by * Michael Tavera Original Star Wars Themes & Score by * John Williams Co-Producer * Josh Rimes Voice Director * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Gallery Videos "The New World" + "No Place Safe" Preview Bucket's List - "No Place Safe" Screenshots S2 E16 Aeosian Queen, Grevel, Bolza & gorg.jpg S2 E16 Kaz & Yeager.jpg S2 E16 Tam.jpg S2 E16 Tam & Rucklin.jpg S2 E16 Kaz, Neeku & CB-23.jpg S2 E16 Kaz & Neeku.jpg S2 E16 Yeager, Kaz & CB-23.jpg S2 E16 CB-23.jpg S2 E16 Fireball.jpg S2 E16 CB-23 (2).jpg S2 E16 Aeosian Queen, Doza & Aeosians.jpg S2 E16 TIE bombers & TIE fighters.jpg S2 E16 Green Ace, Yeager's racer, Red Ace, Black Ace & TIE fighters.jpg S2 E16 Aeosians.jpg S2 E16 Aeosians (2).jpg S2 E16 Blue Ace, Yeager's racer, Green Ace & TIE fighters.jpg S2 E16 Pyre & Tierny.jpg S2 E16 Kaz & Yeager (2).jpg S2 E16 Tam (2).jpg Concept Art 217 Extinguisher.jpg 217 Fireball panel.jpg 217 Firs Order Probe Droid.jpg 217 Firs Order Probe Droid details.jpg 217 Firs Order Probe Droid under.jpg 217 Firs Order Probe Droid (2).jpg 217 Welder.jpg 217 Yeager's Ship.jpg 217 Yeager's ship under.jpg 217 TIE Bomber.jpg 217 TIE Bomber under.jpg 217 TIE Bomber details.jpg Bucket's List # Something to Remember Kaz: Before leaving the Colossus, Kaz gives Neeku his prized racing trophy, which first appeared way back in the second episode of Star Wars Resistance, "The Triple Dark." # A Rendezvous Near Batuu: Kaz's orders are to meet at a rendezvous point near Batuu. If that sounds familiar, it's because Batuu is the planetary location of Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge. Hopefully Kaz can make a quick stop to grab himself a blue milk. # Kaz's Impression: Kaz finds himself in hot water again and needs help quick. To come up with a solution, he does an impression of Yeager. And it's not bad! Can you do an impression of your favorite Star Wars character? # Behold the Bomber: This episode features the first on-screen appearance of the First Order TIE Bomber. Although the ship was originally designed for Star Wars Resistance, it was actually first seen in the Marvel comic, Star Wars: Allegiance #1. But one thing's for sure: the TIE Bomber packs a punch. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2